


Sanguis

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Dark, Death, M/M, non-con, the tiniest shout-out to pink princess, the vampire au no one was waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays
Summary: You never know what's lurking in the shadows.





	Sanguis

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you are triggered by blood. Or violence. Or non-con!

  
Tim pushed the thick metal door shut behind him, music bumping through the club out into the night.  
The deep vibrations of the bass were still coursing through his body when he leaned against the brick wall next to the rear entrance, fished a cigarette out of the packet, lit it, and inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs.  
  
  
His dark, messy curls clung to his sweaty forehead.  
  
A white, fitted t-shirt hugged his lean torso, the lowcut v-neck exposed his creamy chest and protruding collarbones.  
His black skinny jeans were ripped at the knees and distressed over his thighs; the milky white sheen of Tim's skin peaking through the material served as a stark contrast to the black apparel.  
He had tucked his pants into neon pink socks which were prominently visible in the black combat boots he wore, the laces carelessly tucked into them rather than tied up.  
  
It was a typical Friday night.  
  
He had been drinking and dancing, losing himself in the rhythmic flashes of the strobe lights and the beat of the music, surrounded by countless bodies mingling around him on the dance floor, bumping into him, touching him.  
  
The sweet aroma of expensive perfumes and aftershaves mixed with the smell of alcohol and sweat and lingered in the air. Shiny bodies brushed past him on the way to bar.  
Tim placed his elbow on the black granite countertop, waving a twenty-dollar bill at the bartender.  
  
_"Jack and Coke, please. Make it a double!"_  
  
When the drink was finally placed in front of him on a little white napkin, he picked up the glass, turned around, leaned against the bar and took a sip.  
  
He let his green eyes scan the dance floor for someone to dance with. He wanted the feeling of another body against his, soft skin on skin. Male, female, neither. It didn't matter.  
It's the connection of two souls, even just for one night, he was craving. To lose himself in someone else. To let go and explore.  
This was the only way he could unwind, let loose, relax.  
  
He loved dancing to the rhythm of the music, that intoxicating feeling of moving his body to the beat, feeling so at ease, feeling free. It helped him de-stress in a way no sport ever could.  
He downed the rest of his drink and made his way back to the dance floor, completely unaware of the piercing blue eyes following his every move; a tall figure lingering in the darkest corner of the club. Waiting, spying on his prey, almost salivating at the thought of what was to come.  
  
  
  
  
He took another long drag, the glowing red of the end of the cigarette illuminating his delicate, smooth face.  
When he decided he had cooled down enough and wanted to go back inside, he flicked the rest of the fag into a puddle down the alleyway, pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards the door.  
  
The sudden blow to his head startled him, everything went white for a second, he turned and leaned one arm against the wall to steady himself then suddenly felt a heavy body press into his, pushing him flush against the cold stone.  
  
_"What the... Who... the fuck... are you... I ... GET OFF ME!"_  
  
He tried to turn his head, caught a glimpse of bright blue eyes, lips curled into a vicious smile.  
  
A snarl vibrated low into his ear before his face was smashed into the brick wall. A pale hand covering the back of his head, the other digging into his narrow waist.  
  
_"Not so fast there, pretty boy. I've been watching you all night, you little tease."_  
  
The man slid his fingers into the boy's hair, pulling it back slightly, exposing his neck and breathing in his scent.  
  
_"You smell divine. I must have you."_ the low voice growled before the harsh impact of his head hitting the wall silenced the boy and everything around him faded to black.  
  
  
  
When he came to, he found himself in a dark, damp room.  
  
His eyes had to adjust to the darkness until he registered the only source of light was an oculus in the center of the ceiling, illuminating a small circle around him. He couldn't see anything beyond that.  
Confused and disoriented, he began moving his arms and legs only to realize that he was completely naked; his wrists were shackled above his head with a thick metal chain, fixed to a ring in the ceiling, keeping him suspended slightly above ground.  
His legs were spread apart, exposing him perfectly. He fought against the chains clasped around his ankles, writhing and kicking, but to no avail.  
He tried screaming but all that came out were muffled grunts. The gag was tight and cut into the corners of his mouth.  
He was breathing in heavy gasps through his nose, snot bubbling and tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
It reeked of mold and piss and another metallic smell he couldn't quite place.  
  
He was cold, freezing even. His pale skin was crawling in one massive wave of goosebumps and even though his limbs were restrained, he started shaking, rattling the metal chains, the sound cutting through the silence.  
  
His head was throbbing; there was a wide open gash on his forehead and blood streamed down his face. A flowing rivulet of red running over his left eyebrow, down his temple and cheek and dripping onto his neck, down his collarbone.  
  
_"You look delicious..."_  
  
There it was again. The low, gruff voice he had heard outside the club before he got knocked out.  
He tried to speak, demanding to be freed and let go, but the gag kept him from forming coherent words.  
  
_"Hush now. There is no need for you speak. Just listen to my voice."_  
  
Seemingly from nowhere, out of the dark, a tall man materialized in front of him and the boy stared right into his piercing blue eyes. The color reminded him of glacier ice; he was stunned by their beauty for a short second, felt himself being pulled under and get lost in the man's calming voice before he snapped back and tried protesting again. But all that came out of his mouth were muffled sounds of desperation.  
  
_"My name is Armand. Not that it matters. I just thought you'd like to know the name of the man who is going to eat. you. alive."_ he uttered mockingly. _"I'm kidding! I'm not going to eat you, I'm not a ghoul."_ he chuckled, _"I'm just going to suck all the blood from your body. Hey, hey, stay with me. Look at me."_  
  
By now, Tim's eyes were wide open in panic, staring at Armand's face, his gaze bouncing from his mouth to his eyes and back to his mouth again. Sharp fangs were peaking out from under his top lip.  
He squirmed and struggled against his shackles, a high pitched scream pressed past the gag.  
  
_"You can try all you want, Timmy. There is no way you can escape. You're at my mercy... and I'm not going to show you one fucking ounce of it tonight."_  
  
His eyes cast over the boy.  
  
Armand could have just dug his teeth into him. Pierce his soft skin with his canines, rip his throat open and drink from the gaping wound.  
Saliva started pooling in his mouth at the thought of finally tasting human flesh again, the rush of warm blood flowing down his throat and with it the kick of ineffable ecstasy that would run through every fiber of his being and breathe new life into his otherwise decaying body.  
Restraint was never his strong suit.  
He knew that from the countless other victims he tore to shreds before he could really enjoy their taste, marvel in the sounds of their anguished screams and pleas, relish their last breaths before he sucked the life from their limp bodies.  
  
Armand planned on taking his time with this one. This boy was too precious for a quick fix.  
  
He radiated youth and sensuality, a beauty so stunning it made his shriveled heart race and he could feel himself becoming aroused.  
  
He stood in front of his hanging victim, taking in the sight of this beautiful body.  
Lean yet fragile. Porcelain-like skin, just waiting to be covered in bites and bruises. A blank canvas for the man to leave his mark on. Chiseled facial features, almost androgynous.  
He was fascinated by the boy's slender limbs, barely covered with hair.  
His cock hung heavy between his legs.  
  
When he struggled against the chains, the muscles in his abdomen and thighs flexed easily as he tried yanking on the metal.  
He reached out and let his hands wander over the boy's chest, around the side of his ribcage, fingertips digging into the space between each rib.  
  
_"I can't wait to sink my teeth into you. Taste you. Savor every last drop of your blood."_ he whispered, eyes fixated on the Tim's throat.  
  
He squawked a muffled protest which made Armand smirk with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Humans were gullible creatures in his eyes, easily lulled in by the sound of his voice or his compelling, hypnotizing eyes.  
But when he hasn't fed in a couple of days, his brutal nature was hard to keep under control and the beast loved coming out to play.  
  
He disappeared out of the light only to come up behind Tim, pressing his half hard cock against his ass, slightly rubbing it between the cheeks. The pungent, intoxicating smell of fear that he radiated excited him even more.  
  
The anticipation had him so aroused that he decided to indulge in the tiniest taste.  
  
When his teeth pierced the boy's neck and the first drop of blood crossed his tongue, Armand's eyes turned an even brighter blue, his grip on the boy's arms became impossible tight and he had to fight hard against the bloodlust that was threatening to end all the fun he was going to have with his victim way too soon.  
He decided one more bite wouldn't do much harm and sank his teeth into the soft flesh connecting the neck. The blood started flowing into his mouth, coating his tongue in the coppery liquid, streaming down his throat. Tim's whimpers only amplified his growing thirst and he started sucking on the open wound, filling the room with wet slurping and mouth-smacking noises.  
  
By the time Armand finally let up, Tim was half unconscious from the blood loss, hanging from the ceiling, his head lolling from side to side. With every movement, the bites in his neck kept opening a little wider and soon he was drenched in his own blood. It was dripping down his chest, his stomach, got caught in the thatch of fine curly hair around his limp cock.  
  
The man reached around the bound body and let his palm fill with the warm blood, brought it up to his erection and started slicking himself up. He fucked into his hand, the strokes becoming more vigorous with each passing second.  
  
He couldn't hold back any longer.  
Intoxicated by the blood and overwhelmed by raging violence, he pressed his cock deep into Tim's tight hole in one swift motion.  
  
The boy choked out a pained yelp through the gag.  
  
He fucked into him, balls deep, relentlessly. Pulled back out just to slam back into him, cock slick with the boy's blood, his tight hole barely stretching around his girth.  
He had one arm wrapped around his tiny waist, hand flat against Tim's stomach, holding him in place. The other was buried in his brown curls, yanking his head back, biting into the side of his neck, piercing the carotid artery.  
Blood came splurting out of the wound in sync with the boy's rapid heartbeat, covering the rest of his creamy skin in deep red.  
He greedily swallowed the warm fluid, then let off him with a wet pop.  
  
_"Hmmmm... You're mine now. All mine. Your blood in me and I am inside of you. Gah, you're so tight. So fucking tight and warm."_  
  
He threw his head back and moaned loudly, his mouth wide open, lips and sharp teeth were stained with blood, the sticky red smeared all over his face, some of it dripping down his chin.  
  
  
Tim hung limp from the ceiling while Armand kept slamming into him over and over again.  
  
His cries were barely audible, tears streaming down his cheeks, mixing with the dried blood and sweat on his face.  
  
His kaleidoscope eyes that once shone so bright, emerald with specks of amber, now devoid of any color, drained, empty.  
With the last thrust Armand came, spilling his seed deep inside the boy, a guttural growl cutting through the silence.  
When he finally pulled his cock from Tim, cum and blood leaked from his torn hole, pooling underneath him on the dirty concrete floor.  
  
His heart had stopped beating a while ago; his lungs gave up desperately trying to draw breath into his chest.  
  
He would never dance again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm disgusting. You can shout at me in the comments...  
> Please don't use blood as lube... it's unsanitary!  
> A big THANK YOU to isitandwonder - I still wouldn't pay $10 for fake blood lube... >.<


End file.
